Technical Field
The embodiments herein are generally related to the field of construction industry. The embodiments herein are particularly related to an excavation of the land during the construction of infrastructure. The embodiments herein are more particularly related to a system and a method for excavating land for constructing a building structure.
Description of the Related Art
In the context of civil engineering, the term excavation refers to a process of moving earth, rock or other materials with tools, equipment or explosives. The process of excavation generally includes earthwork, trenching, wall shafts, tunneling, and underground. Excavation has a number of important applications including exploration, environmental restoration, mining, and construction. Among these, construction is one of the most common applications for excavation. The excavation is done in construction site to create building foundations, reservoirs, and roads. Some of the processes used in excavation include trenching, digging and dredging, burrow pit construction, and site development operations. Each of these operations requires unique techniques, tools, and machinery to get the job done in a suitable, correct and appropriate manner. The processes used in the excavation operation depends on the structure that results from the construction process.
The conventional methods for constructing an infrastructure includes construction of foundation (including the construction of burrow pit) at first and then constructing the subsequent floors. However, this method is not efficient for all the types of infrastructure as the process includes pitfalls, soil drift, and other soil and construction management problems. Further, the conventional methods also pose problems of safety of the construction workers.
Hence, there is a need for a system and method for excavation during a construction of an infrastructure by improving the safety of the construction workers and causing minimal problems during the excavation of the soil. Further, there is a need for a system and method for excavation that eases the process of construction of burrow pits during the excavation. Still further, there is a need for a system and method for excavation that eases the process of excavation and constructs the infrastructure based on gravity and weight of the infrastructure.
The above-mentioned shortcomings, disadvantages, and problems are addressed herein and which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.